


Pushing Our Luck.

by Beautiful_Benevolence



Series: A Series Of Risks. [2]
Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Anal Fingering, Choking, Cuckolding, Cunnilingus, Feminization, Multi, Non-Consensual Touching, Possible Toys, Praise, Rimming, Spanking, Squirting, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 21:47:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29989275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beautiful_Benevolence/pseuds/Beautiful_Benevolence
Summary: Rory is sexually inadequate, moody and less than virile, The Doctor is warm and shy with a body that is beautifully delicious.Amy makes a blissfully easy choice.(or Rory is absolutely dreadful in the sack and Amelia can't help thinking about her time with The Doctor.)
Relationships: Amy Pond/Rory Williams, Eleventh Doctor/Amy Pond, Eleventh Doctor/Amy Pond/Rory Williams
Series: A Series Of Risks. [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2205984





	Pushing Our Luck.

_Quiet groans echo off the walls of the sizable room as the sheets rustle audibly in the background to the grinding of hips and subtle music plays, it’s meaningless and shallow lyrics falling on the deaf ears of the couple focused on only themselves. Body’s lay together feeling impossibly wrongly shaped for each other on the bed as the redheaded female whispers something, only for the brown-haired male to sigh in devastation and turn the lights back on._

_It had been months since Rory and Amelia had reconciled and gotten back together. Month’s since they’d both been travelling with the Doctor and months since being together had been anything but utter **HELL.** The most surprising thing about it all is that the couple doesn’t know what’s wrong, that everything is as it had been but for some reason, nothing seems to work anymore. The fact of the matter is that they’re both different…well at least the redhead was after the few months she had spent with the doctor and that UNBELIEVABLE night of passion, however vanilla and soft it had been. _

_Another devastating sound rips through the silence after a moment and the shirtless brunette looks at his lover, pain in his eyes. “What is it Ame’s, what am I doing wrong?” the redhead could deceive him; tell him that she really DIDN’T know what was wrong. That it had just been a while and that they just need to tune into each other’s energy and that they’d be in tune eventually, but that would be a complete and utter **lie.** The truth of the matter is that after just one round of sex with the Doctor Amelia had been RUINED for other men…that after just one night with that body of his it was the only thing she felt could really and she meant **REALLY** get her off. _

_All she can imagine when she’s with Rory is the softness of 11’s skin, the way he bumbled about all flustered and refused to talk to her about his body afterwards and just how impossibly warm he was. The man’s body was to die for, truly with how he had proportionally gotten wide and softly curved hips and a nice set of buns to match and a nice shapely waist to accentuate the other assets, then the way he tasted and all the heat that came off him when he sat on her face or even just touched her. _

_Rory’s dick was boring. There was no excitement, no surprise. It was just the same old flesh stick that she used to able to ride for hours but now couldn’t even look at, there was no real color to it despite the blood flow and when she held it in her hands all she felt was ice cold squishy skin and veins that felt coarse under her fingertips. When she had touched the beauty that was 11 she had felt so much life, he had been so heated and bothered when she had finally gotten to him that her hand had practically burned with his arousal and fed into her pleasure all the more._

_Amelia had also noticed how **mechanical** her old love’s moans sounded, how he just seemed to carelessly buck his hips on autopilot while she sat on him, hoping to ignite the empathetic part of her and hear her shallow listless praises escape her lips and prompt on his dissatisfying behaviour. He didn’t care about her pleasure, that was for sure with how the from the minute she let him inside to the five minutes he seemed to retain attention before just letting go and spilling himself into her, all without her even really being able to get situated and actually move her limbs._

_Finally after a long while the woman answers, so be it with a taunt “I don’t know, “love”. What’re you doing wrong?” It’s really just meant to portray her frustrations and dissatisfaction but Rory being the big ol’ drama king he is places his head in his hands and shakes it like he is the one who is really being disrespected. She finally snaps, giving him a soft smack across the back of his head and huffing when he over dramatically groans in pain and looks at her in conviction “What was that for!?”, this only making her want to slap him once again with how insensitive he was._

_“Are you daft?, what do you think it was for?”, the words are almost spat into the air as she pulls on her lace undergarments, now wearing both her panties and bra as she crawls to the end of the bed to get off. Then just standing before the other, “You’re Sexually Inadequate, you finish too fast and would it kill ya to use lube once in a while?”. She asks this with a nice hand on her hip and the stance of an angered model. The way that Rory sputters about after this is comical, his face red and eyes dilated in mild anguish as if he was the one who had really been done a disservice rather than her, and then he seems to work up his courage to say something and settle on simple wording “Well, you’re not pristine either, whenever we’re in bed your spaced out, not even paying attention to me”. The redhead rolls her eyes and looks at him in disbelief easily defending her stance, “Well, yeah! You’re so bloody boring in the sack that I’ve got to think more savoury thoughts to get myself through it all._

_Most of these thoughts tend to consist of the doctor all dressed up in scantly clothing, her most recurrent fantasy involving him in dressed all up in frilly lace with a skirt short enough that she could see his behind when he bent over and reach into cop a feel at the shame he had hidden from her for so long. Or even just being pushed to the ground naked and bare and stripped of her dignity while he once again sat on her and took what was his from her. Now THAT was exciting, THAT was something to look forward to._

_While she’s engrossed in these fantasy’s it seems that Rory has completely tapped out and is now sat at the desk across the room pouting about his “His Unfair Life” which Amelia eventually gets tired of and takes as a challenge. “Fine, if you won’t do me properly, I’ll go ahead and get well acquainted with a MAN who will. “_

_With that Amelia exits the room to the other's obvious shock, now on a mission to find a certain bubbly inhabitant of their current vessel._


End file.
